1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processor, an information processing method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recent increase in the number of printer functions has made it complicated to set up printing conditions in image forming apparatuses with printer functions. Naturally, this results in an increase in the number of configuration items of the user interface (UI) of a printer driver representing printer functions, thus requiring complicated operations on the user side.
However, normal users do not use so wide a variety of printer functions, and often end up in using a limited number of combinations of printing conditions, such as “DUPLEX AND COMBINE” and “DUPLEX AND STAPLE.” There has been proposed a technique using such combinations of printing conditions.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2003-280841 (Patent Document 1) describes configuring all printing and processing functions necessary for a user and storing the configured functions as a single object.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3943829 (Patent Document 2) describes storing the printing conditions set up by a user by correlating the printing conditions with a single-click icon.
However, the techniques of Patent Documents 1 and 2 described above, which assume that the printer driver is connected to a single type of printer, have a problem in that some printing conditions in a stored combination may not be available depending on the specifications of a printer in the case of connecting the printer driver to multiple types of printers.